characters_with_special_abilitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier Relatives: *Charles Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) *Marcia Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) *Jonas Graymalkin (collateral ancestor) *Brian Xavier (father, deceased) *Sharon Xavier-Marko (mother, deceased) *Kurt Marko (step-father, deceased) *Cassandra Xavier (twin sister) *David Haller (son) *Lilandra Neramani (ex-wife, deceased) Occupation: Mutant leader, Mutant Rights Activist, Geneticist, Teacher, Adventurer, Heir Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 pounds Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Bald (formerly blond) Skin Color: White Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: New York City, New York, U.S.A. Powers: Telepathy: Xavier is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles while on Earth. With extreme effort, he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation but made his telepathy more powerful than it has been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *''Astral Projection:'' Xavier has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long-range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Information Absorption:'' He has the ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutants within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Alteration:'' He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mind Blast:'' He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind, causing extreme pain. *''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Psi Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Psionic Shield:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself making his appearance to those around him quite different. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi-abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Information Absorption Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mental Detection Category:Mind Alteration Category:Mind Blast Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mind Transferal Category:Psi Link Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Psionic Shield Category:Illusion Projection Category:Class A Alpha